Os Medalhões de Nayru
by Miiru Kino Sohma
Summary: Uma deusa, renegada às sombras por Atena, levada ao esquecimento por uma história de guerra, ciúmes e desequilíbrio, volta a Terra com objetivos inescrupulosos... Fic com ação, romance e batalhas, além de um pouco de crossover...


O medalhão de Nayru

Após a Saga de Hades, nossos cavaleiros estavam no Santuário, bem, curados, revividos e com suas armaduras restauradas (porém sem as Kamuis). Essa história será como um novo ponto de partida.

Essa história também conta com um pouco do Mangá, ou seja, nela, os cavaleiros de Bronze são todos irmãos.

Cap I

Lembranças e novos acontecimentos...

Estavam reunidos numa casa do Santuário Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Jabu, Ban, Geki, Nachi, Ichi e milagrosamente Ikki, conversando sobre a infância deles. O assunto havia começado agora por causa dos vários novos discípulos de cavaleiros de ouro e de prata que agora enchiam o Santuário. Já era noite, e o assunto de sua infância persistia.

- Ver essas crianças me faz lembrar da gente...-começou Shun

- É mesmo... Um monte de pirralhos catarrentos que gritam, choram, esperneiam e brincam com meninas se parecem muito com a gente...-Ikki falou

- Do jeito que você fala parece que nunca brincou com meninas- rebateu Jabu- **_e _**que nunca caiu de amores por uma.

- É mesmo- começou a falar sonhadoramente Nachi- mas também, a Stella... Para os padrões da nossa idade, ela era a garota perfeita... Bonita, inteligente, educada, legal e acima de tudo, rica.

Ikki parecia que ia avançar no pescoço de Nachi por ele ter falado daquele jeito de sua namoradinha de infância, Stella Lara. Só não o fez porque achava que Nachi falava a verdade. Na época em que ainda estavam no orfanato, antes de ir para a Mansão Kido, toda semana ela ia lá com sua tia para ver os meninos e sua tia dar uma contribuição para o orfanato. Ele realmente gostava dela, e ela, dele. Ela tinha ficado muito triste quando soubera que Ikki ia treinar na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, mas, desde que voltaram para o Japão, não tiveram mais notícias dela.

- Ás vezes a presença da Lara faz falta-disse Shiryu

- Ter alguém para brigar é sempre bom...-disse Hyoga

De fato, Hyoga nunca se dera bem com Lara. Aliás, não se dar bem não é o termo correto. Hyoga e Lara não conseguiam ficar no mesmo recinto por mais de cinco minutos sem começar a irritar um ao outro. Todos concordavam que "dava choque", como a moça do orfanato falava. Só um discordava.

- O Shuuichi sempre falou que o que vocês sentiam um pelo outro era uma "paixão mal explicada" -riu Seiya.

- Rá, rá, rá. Muito engraçado- falou Hyoga ironicamente

- Por falar no Shuuichi- começou Ichi- Onde é que ele foi treinar mesmo?

Shuuichi era irmão deles também. Ruivo, alto para a idade, olhos verdes. Muito bonito e inteligente. Era muito aberto a amigos, muito confiável. Tinha um certo parentesco materno com Shiryu, eram primos em segundo grau. O único defeito de Shuuichi era o fato dele ser meio tarado. Meio só não, completamente. E não escolhia muito bem seus alvos.

- O Shuuichi e aquela coisa dele, de ter nove anos e já querer "creusar" alguém, era um tanto estranha- disse Shiryu- Mas ele era meu priminho, mesmo com o fato de que somos filhos do Kido.

- E a minha pergunta?

- Ele foi treinar no Brasil. Ele gostava de animais e plantas, mas deve ter sido carga demais para ele treinar- disse Hyoga- Sei lá, o idioma estranho, pessoas diferentes, também não sabemos se o mestre dele foi bom...

- Coitado... –disse Geki

- É... Às vezes eu fico pensando em como as coisas seriam diferentes se alguns outros de nós estivessem vivos- disse Shun- O Shuuichi mesmo por exemplo... Acho que aquele "sempre estar de bem com a vida" dele faz falta- nos olhos de Shun começaram a se formar lágrimas- e naquela época a nós nem sabíamos que éramos irmãos... Queria tanto que fosse tudo diferente...- as lágrimas começaram a escorrer

- O Shun... Não fica assim, não era para essa conversa ter tomado esse rumo- disse Hyoga- Ainda mais sabendo que Shuuichi, onde quer que esteja, não gosta de ver alguém chorar... Ele ia detestar e ia ficar fazendo alguma palhaçada para te alegrar, por favor não chore...

Na zona franca de Manaus...

- Atchim! Atchim!

- Ih... Eu disse que a poeira da cidade não ia fazer bem para você.

- Eu já vim aqui várias e várias vezes e isso nunca aconteceu! Devem estar é falando de mim.

A moça que o acompanhava olhou-o sem entender nada.

- Desculpe, Kida. Lá na minha terra natal, dizem que quando falam de você, você espirra. Sete anos no Brasil não me desacostumaram a isso...

- Então tá explicado. Mas vamos acelerar o passo antes que as agências do correio fechem? Se não a gente só vai pegar a correspondência do mestre amanhã, e aí ele nos mata.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Sabe que ainda não acredito que faço o que faço, que sou o que sou? Quer dizer, sou filho do japa mais rico e galinha que existiu há dezessete anos, moro no Brasil, com um japa também, namoro uma brasileira linda, descendente de índios...

- Linda é exagero seu!

-... tenho dez irmãos vivos e cerca de noventa que já morreram, e estou aqui, indo na agência de correios da zona franca de Manaus, mas posso a qualquer instante ser atacado por um inimigo por ser um Cavaleiro de Atena, e ainda consigo criar plantas, curar com elas e fazer delas armas! Se uma pessoa me falasse que era assim eu não acreditaria jamais!

- Você é doido...

- É... talvez...

No Santuário...

- Vamos voltar a falar das garotas então?-perguntou Seiya- Esse assunto definitivamente é mais feliz...

- Vamos então...

Naquele momento, ouvem-se batidas na porta. Shun abre, e vê uma aprendiz de amazona bem "rechonchudinha". A garota pergunta:

- Tio, será que o senhor poderia me dar um copo d'água? Eu estava brincando, e então me deu uma sede...

- É claro que sim!

Shun faz sinal para ela entrar, entrega um copo de água para a garota, ela vai num cantinho, tira a mascara e bebe a água, depois colocando a máscara, agradece:

- Brigada, Tio! O senhor é muito legal!-e sai pela porta

- Nossa, essa garota me lembra muito alguém...-disse Seiya pensativo- Não sei quem é mas...

- Ela lembra bastante a nossa paquita do Faustão- disse Ikki rindo

- Não fale assim dela! Ora, a Yukina podia ter umas gordurinhas a mais, mas ela era muito maneira- falou Shun

- Ah, Shun! Pare de ser tão certinho! Você também zoava a Yukina- falou Hyoga- Como você dizia mesmo? Excesso de fofura...

- Excesso de gostosura, Hyoga. Mas a Yuki-chan gostava!- disse Shun se defendendo

- Coitada da menina... O pai dela todo santo mês ia fazer uma visita ao Kido e a gente ficava zoando-a...-disse Shiryu com um certo tom de pena- Ainda bem que ela sempre levava na brincadeira...

- Pois é... Ainda mais quando as visitas do pai dela não coincidiam com as da mãe da amostra grátis de mulher macho- disse Jabu, como se lembrar daquilo doesse- ela não suportava ver a gente xingando a Yukina ou qualquer outra pessoa, vinha logo com aquela mão pesadíssima...

- A Botan não era sapatão...-defendeu-a Shiryu

- Mas se continuo indo no ritmo que estava, virou- disse Geki

- Ora, se xingassem seus amigos das coisas mais absurdas vocês também iam querer defendê-los!-disse Shun

- Mas não era absurdo -disse Ikki- Ainda me lembro perfeitamente: Paquita do Faustão, Maremoto de gordura, fábrica de pneus, rolha de poço, tatu-bola, momento gordural, barril de banha, depósito de energia interminável...

- Minha nossa, Ikki! Não sabia que xingava a menina de tantas coisas...-disse surpreso seu irmão Shun

- Acúmulo de gordura, MulherGG, entre outros, piores e impróprios pra uma fanfic que menores possam estar lendo.

Os cavaleiros estavam boquiabertos.

- Como você xingava a Yuki-chan de tanta coisa?-perguntou Shun

- Olhando para ela.

- Credo... Tadinha...-dessa vez foi Hyoga que a defendeu- mas você só fazia isso quando a ruivinha não estava perto, né, porque ai de quem xingasse um amigo dela na frente dela...

- É...-disse Seiya- Ainda me lembro dolorosamente daquele dia em que o meu time de futebol perdeu... Para descontar a gente foi xingar o Shun... E nos ferramos com a Botan...

- Aquilo não era uma mulher, parecia um cavalo!-disse Jabu- As chicotadas da Saori e do Tatsumi viram nada perto do soco pesado da Botan... Cruzes... Fiquei com meu olho roxo durante uma semana... E a Saori nem para nos defender daquilo...

- Mas a Miaka defendia...-disse Hyoga

Miaka era outra garota que constantemente ia visitá-los. Sua mãe era uma das advogadas da Fundação Kido. Felizmente para os meninos, ela não deixava Botan bater neles. Pena que as visitas da loirinha não eram tão freqüentes.

-É, dá saudade da Miaka também...-disse Ban

-Ela, a Lara e a Kayoko que faziam nossas brincadeiras terem graça- lembrou-se Seiya- Ainda lembro daquele jogo de Verdade ou Desafio no dia do aniversário da Saori... Hehe

Ora, Kayoko também era uma órfã do Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas. Mas, ela tivera a sorte de ser adotada por uma rica família japonesa. No início, tiveram saudades, mas depois, que foram morar com o Kido, descobriram que ela tinha perdido a família quase toda num acidente, e agora morava com sua irmã adotiva na Mansão Kido, já que sua irmã tornara-se empregada de lá. Mas Kayoko nunca deixara de ter alegria. Sempre com seus cabelos castanho-escuro esvoaçando, adorava sair do alojamento dos empregados para ir brincar com os meninos. E na festa de Saori...

- Mas ninguém merece passar pelo que eu passei...-disse Shun

- Ah, Shun, deixa disso, no fim das contas foi engraçado- disse já rindo Shiryu

- Isso porque não foi com você...

O desafio de Kayoko para Shun não foi agradável para ele, porém muito engraçado para ela e para os outros. Shun tinha que fazer nada menos que virar de costas e mostrar a poupança para a primeira pessoa que passasse na rua. Para a sorte de Shun, foi um velho cego, que só bateu a bengala nele de leve, achando que era um objeto. Mas todos os que estavam na Mansão Kido viram. E sua linda poupança branca ficou marcada para sempre na memória de todos...

- Eu odiei aquilo...

- Ah, Shun, desculpe, mas foi realmente engraçado...-disse Ikki

- E você nem para me defender daquela doida...

- Ih... Vamos deixar isso para lá se não daqui a pouco os irmãos irão se confrontar...-disse Hyoga em tom calmo

- Pato, alguém pediu que você se metesse?-perguntou Ikki rudemente

-Calma, querido Urubu do Inferno, só tentei apaziguar –disse o loiro em tom debochado

- Você está afim de brigar é?

- Se você entende dessa forma...

- Parem vocês dois!-Shun gritava enquanto ia se levantando- Agora! Se não, os dois levam!

Hyoga e Ikki pareciam bem assustados.

- Ah, eu hein... Parecem duas crianças...-disse Shun sentando-se novamente

- Hehe, isso me fez lembrar de uma cena que era bastante comum...-disse Jabu com o olhar distante

- Qual?-perguntou Ban

- Vocês lembram... a Ya-chan era a única que fazia o Shun brigar com o Ikki... – disse Jabu

- Claro, ela ficava enfiando na cabeça do Shun que ele tinha que me confrontar e me corrigir quando eu estivesse errado...

- Ainda bem que não surtiu muito efeito, se não quando você estivesse tentando roubar aquela armadura, hein... Nem sei o que eu faria com você...

Ya-chan, ou Yakumo era uma garota que morava próxima à casa de Stella, por isso de vez em quando ia com ela ao orfanato e depois a mansão Kido.

- Ai ai... Como a infância deixa saudades... – disse Hyoga

- Ainda mais em nós, que agora temos de proteger a Terra ao lado de Atena... nem tivemos tempo pra aproveitar – disse Shiryu

- Seria ótimo mesmo- disse Seiya – ser criança de novo com...

Seiya é interrompido por barulhos na porta. Parecia alguém que tentava bater mas não conseguia muito bem, pois eram barulhos de batida seguidos de barulhos de arranhões. A curiosidade dele só durou até quando Ikki se levantou e foi abrir a porta.

- Quem é que está batendo na porta desse jei... – Ikki se surpreende ao ver quem batia

Era um ser inominável. Parecia ser o Sinistro de contos. Seu corpo lembrava o de um cachorro, a não ser pelo fato de que vários ossos estavam do lado de fora da pele, que não tinha pelos e era toda preta. Tinha chifres como os de um bode, que saiam do lugar onde ficam as orelhas dos cães, só que também feitos de ossos, tinha uma pequeníssima cabeça de caveira em seu pescoço e uma longa cauda negra terminada em ponta de lança. Ikki se surpreendeu quando o ser perguntou, com voz doce e feminina:

- Boa tarde senhor. O senhor poderia me informar que direção eu tomo para chegar ao salão de Atena?

Ikki esperava que o ser emitisse agouros na voz. Mas pela doçura com a qual a cadela o tratou ele logo disse:

- Siga esta trilha aqui e estará no sopé das doze casas. Mas... – o tom de voz de Ikki mudou – se planeja causar algum mal a ela morrerá aqui mesmo.

- Não o planejo, senhor. Tenho apenas a intenção de fazer um comunicado a deusa, a pedido de meu mestre.

- E quem é esse seu mestre? Hades, por acaso? Ou seria Lúcifer?

-Não me ofenda, por favor, senhor. Sirvo apenas ao cavaleiro de Cão Menor. Ele me enviou ao santuário para comunicar algo à deusa porque ele não podia vir em pessoa.

- Sei... Como se chama esse seu mestre então? E por que ele não lutou na revolta de Saga e nem na guerra de Hades?

- Meu mestre se chama Sesshoumaru. O motivo dele não ter participado dessas guerras cabe somente a Atena saber.

- Sei... Vamos com você. Aliás, qual seu nome?

- Hannah.

Ikki entra em casa, explica o que está ocorrendo e chama os outros bronzeados para acompanhar Hannah, já que apesar da simpatia pela aparência ela não parecia ser muito confiável.

-Acho bom que isso seja verdade mesmo, porque nós somos vários e você é uma só... – ameaçou-a Seiya

- Esteja tranqüilo quanto as minhas intenções. Não planejo fazer nada de errado.

Chegaram à primeira casa, e, apesar de geralmente ter Mú, Kiki e Shion como ocupantes, esta estava vazia.

- Estranho. Meu mestre me disse que cada uma das doze casas que formam a proteção ao redor do templo de Atena tem um guardião.

- E de fato tem. Isso é muito estranho – disse Ban

Passaram por Touro, que também estava vazia. Mas assim que chegaram a Gêmeos os cavaleiros de bronze e Hannah viram o porquê.

Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Aiolos, Milo, Mú, Aldebaran e Afrodite estavam jogando cartas. Pôquer, mais especificamente. Todos bêbados. Ao lado de várias garrafas de cerveja. E de algumas peças de roupa também.

Logicamente o queixo dos bronzeados vai ao chão. Ainda mais quando vêem...

- Essa aí é ATENA? – disse a cadela sinistra muito surpresa

Atena, ou melhor, Saori Kido, dançava com exuberância (para não dizer o contrário) de costas para os cavaleiros.

- Hannah, por favor, nos desculpe... – disse Shun envergonhado- você não devia ter que assistir a isso

Foi Shiryu que tomou a atitude de tentar parar a deusa. Ás vezes um pouco de força funciona. Colocou Saori sobre seus ombros e começou a subir as escadarias.

- Me larga seu doiiido!

- Me desculpe Saori, mas você não pode deixar a Hannah com uma impressão pior do que a que ela já tem. Você precisa urgente de um banho – disse Shiryu

-Seu bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Saori por favor, controle-se...-disse Shiryu, enquanto pensava – Atena deve ter errado de corpo na hora de reencarnar... essa é a única explicação possível...

Depois de tudo... resolvido, digamos assim (resolvido enquanto os outros riam, Shiryu e Shun que tinha se oferecido para ajudar, tinham levado Saori para os aposentos de Atena e jogado-a dentro da banheira cheia de água fria. Resultado: Depois de esperarem alguns minutos do lado de fora do quarto, Saori surgira gritando que ia torrar os testículos deles por terem-na feito passar por aquele ridículo, e parecia que ia fazer isso mesmo, já que preparava um enorme raio com seu báculo, até levar uma bela pancada de Hannah dada diretamente em seu pescoço, fazendo-a apagar por uns instantes) eles esperavam que Saori acordasse para poder ver o que raios Hannah tanto queria discutir com ela. Ikki e Jabu ainda riam do acontecido, enquanto Shun não parava de pedir desculpas a Hannah. Até que finalmente, Saori apareceu emanando o bom cosmo de Atena de novo.

- Me desculpem meus cavaleiros, por ameaças que eu possa ter feito a vocês... mas, vocês sabem como é, não é mesmo? Até deuses estão sujeitos aos efeitos do álcool...-disse com um sorriso tímido

- Tudo bem – disse Shiryu – Mas você tem visitas- indicou a cadela sombria atrás do grupo

- Boa tarde Atena. Meu nome é Hannah. Sou uma cadela especial, serva de Sesshoumaru da Constelação de Prata de Cão Menor. Estou aqui a serviço de meu mestre. Ele me mandou vir urgentemente para lhe mandar um recado importantíssimo.

- Pois então diga.

- Meu mestre recomendou que eu deveria entregar o recado diretamente e apenas para Atena.

- Não há segredo entre mim e meus Cavaleiros de bronze.

- Tudo bem. Então começarei.

Hannah começou a falar com uma voz grossa, masculina, fria e cortante.

- Eu, Sesshoumaru, estou mandando este recado por meio de minha cadela pois não haveria como eu mesmo me dirigir ao Santuário nas circunstâncias atuais. O que eu tenho a pedir para Atena é que por favor, mande reforços para mim.

As atenções dos cavaleiros de bronze pareceram se aguçar.

- Há pouco tempo atrás, na era negra para os atenienses conhecida como Revolta de Saga, algumas aprendizas ficaram sem mestre, e portanto tiveram todas que recorrer a uma única pessoa para poder continuar seu treinamento. A Amazona conhecida como Genkai, da constelação de Prata de Triângulo, foi a única saída que encontraram. Terminariam seus treinamentos no próximo mês, se ainda estivessem no local de treinamento de Genkai. Ao que parece, a Amazona de Triângulo apesar da idade, tentou lutar contra talvez, um seqüestro, que ocorreu onde era a sua casa e onde as futuras amazonas se encontravam. Mas parece que não conseguiu sequer passar uma mensagem, pois foi minha discípula, em uma das freqüentes visitas que fazia à mestra que percebeu o sumiço dela e de suas alunas. Apesar dessa agora formada Amazona já estar investigando e eu também, peço a Atena que entre em contato com Kurama de Lebre e seu discípulo, para que possam me ajudar nessa busca, pois mesmo tendo mandado uma carta a eles, esta ainda não foi respondida, e preciso da ajuda deles com urgência. Peço que não envolva mais nenhum cavaleiro. Atenciosamente, Cavaleiro Sesshoumaru da Constelação de Prata de Cão Menor.

- Como assim não envolva mais cavaleiros?-perguntou Seiya indignado- Há pessoas em perigo!-ele avançara e agarrara o pescoço de Hannah

- Me solte! Eu apenas transmiti o recado!

Depois de Seiya a ter soltado, Hannah perguntou a Atena que resposta deveria dar a Sesshoumaru.

- Volte pela manhã. Darei-lhe a resposta que deve dar a seu mestre.

- Sim senhora, Atena. Mas... Eu não tenho hospedagem no Santuário. Onde passarei a noite?

- Saga e Kanon conhecem você?

- Sim.

- Passe a noite na casa de um deles, por favor.

Nenhum dos cavaleiros pensou na relação que Saga, Kanon poderiam ter com aquela cadela, mas todos os que tinham pensado que a mensageira passaria a noite na casa deles ficaram tranqüilos. Hannah saiu e se dirigiu a passos lentos para a casa de Gêmeos, e eles ficaram observando-a até que Atena tirou-os de seus pensamentos e lhes disse:

- Vão dormir por hoje cavaleiros. Ao que parece amanhã precisarei de um de vocês para levar a tal mensagem a Kurama de Lebre.

- Sim, Atena...

Eles voltaram a casa, e quando Shun olhou no relógio, ficou surpreso com o horário.

- Nossa, já são mais de 10 da noite... é...acho que é hora de dormir mesmo...

Os cavaleiros então deitaram-se em suas camas, preparando-se para um dia que ia ser longo, especialmente para o Dragão.

Na manhã seguinte, ainda bem cedo, Shiryu recebe uma mensagem telepática de Atena:

- Shiryu. Poderia por favor subir até o meu templo? Ah, traga logo uma mala com algumas roupas para você enfrentar tempo quente.

? Ele não estava entendendo o porquê. _O que será que Atena quer comigo hein?_

Mas ainda assim fez uma rápida mala com as roupas mais leves que encontrou e foi ao templo. Chegando lá, Atena já o aguardava com a Armadura de Dragão, uma passagem e um rolo de papel na mão.

- Aqui, Shiryu. Deve ir ao Brasil, mais precisamente para Manaus, na Amazônia. Neste rolo de papel há duas folhas: Uma com o endereço de Kurama, que eu consegui com Hannah. O outro é a mensagem que deve levar para ele, e que você não deve ler sob circunstância alguma. Tudo certo?

- Certo.

- Ah! E esta é a sua passagem de avião. Boa sorte cavaleiro.

- Mas Atena...

- Sim?

- Não é simplesmente para enviar uma carta? Por que não usa os serviços dos correios?

- Hannah me indicou que isso seria ruim, e acho que podendo estourar outra guerra, já que já temos casos de seqüestros, é bom evitar que percamos vidas á toa, como as de Kurama e seu discípulo.

- Saori...

- O que foi?

- Você pode me dizer o nome do tal discípulo de Kurama?

- RÁ! Foi esse o motivo de eu ter escolhido você para essa missão. Eu não acreditei quando escutei da boca da cadela mas... é Shuuichi Minamino. Ele está vivo, formado Cavaleiro de Bronze de Raposa.

Shiryu não poderia caber em si de felicidade.

- Mas por favor, não conte nada ainda a seus irmãos. Planejo que quando isso acabar vocês tenham uma surpresa!

- Certo!-os olhos por tantas vezes feridos do Dragão enchiam-se de lágrimas

Em algum lugar bem longe dali...

Uma velha senhora agonizava, enquanto o que lhe restava de vida ia sendo tirado por um homem um tanto estranho.

- Pois bem minha senhora... Triângulo, não é? Parece mais uma bolinha amassada.

Ele a jogou para o lado, virou as costas e quando ia sair do aposento onde se encontravam, a senhora atirou-lhe uma pequena bola de energia enquanto gritava:

- Leiken!

Ele conteve o golpe com uma das mãos. Estava completamente vestido de preto, dos pés a cabeça, com roupas farfalhantes que se mexeram enquanto ele executava sua defesa.

- Hunf! Que audácia a sua resistir depois de um mês...

- Eu servirei a Atena até o ultimo dia da minha vida, seja contra qual inimigo for!

- Parece que o dia em que a abandonará chegará logo, minha querida senhora...

- Olha aqui! Faça o que fizer, enquanto o meu Cosmo brilhar...

-Blá blá blá ateniense me enjoa e enoja. Anseio pelo dia em que eu terminarei este trabalho nojento em nome de minha Senhora. Ora por favor. Só falta você. As recém-formadas Amazonas... Quer dizer, elas sequer chegaram a receber este título, não é? Com seu... Cosmo novinho brilhando, não foram capazes de me vencer. Cinco já estão completamente amaldiçoadas e a sexta tem parte da maldição. Seria imprudente completá-la sendo que está sempre sob os olhos atentos daquele que age como um verdadeiro cão de guarda. Mas o momento se aproxima... Ah, imagino que deleite seria assistir a essa batalha. Amazonas de Atena, vestindo suas armaduras... Contra os próprios Cavaleiros e a própria Atena. E nelas não há traição nem um resquício sequer de vontade própria... Dominação. Seria até engraçado ver as duvidas dos Cavaleiros... E você, que tanto já lutou... por que não se entrega logo? Sendo tão forte guerreira, não duvido nada que minha Senhora arranje pra você um lugar em nossas fileiras...

- Eu... Nunca... Deixarei... Atena...

- Feh. Então... se continua com esse discurso até hoje... Não tentarei mais dominar a você.

Os olhos da Amazona, há muito tempo não mais cobertos pela máscara, se arregalaram quando a figura de negro se aproximou.

- Minha Senhora me autorizou a fazer isso em ultimo caso. Ela entenderá...

Ele transpassa o pescoço dela com uma rajada de energia... E a fiel Amazona de Triângulo, depois de tanto servir, morre.

* * *

Uffs! Quanto tempo hein? Confesso que por muito tempo não se ouviu falar de Miiru Kino no ff . net , mas agora... haha, a ressureição com força total! E, como agora também curto Fruits Basket... Miiru Kino Souma em ação! Eu adoraria casar com Shigure-san ... Bem, essa fic... promete ser bastante grande e pretendo envolver bastante os leitores... sei que vou precisar de sorte, mas... Tenho grande parte da história já em minha cabeça, depois de tanto tempo de ausência... Agora... poxa, se você leu até aqui não custa nada comentar não é? Só pra esse autora se sentir mais motivada a continuar... Por favor... Reviews! Beijos e espero que tenham gostado 


End file.
